


「路澯」生日

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, SF9 (Band), 路澯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Kudos: 4





	「路澯」生日

庆祝完老幺的生日，金永斌开始招呼大家各自回屋。已经是深夜了，明天还有行程。

姜澯熙的兴奋劲儿还没过，偷偷溜进金路云的被窝里，冰凉的脚丫塞进金路云热乎乎的大腿间，小手缠上了对方的腰。姜澯熙把自己的小夜灯插在一旁，暖黄色的灯光把气氛烘托得温馨又暧昧。  
“哥，我睡不着，我们聊聊天嘛。”  
“澯尼啊，你这样很危险。”  
“明天上午十点才起，聊一会儿再睡嘛。”  
“想聊什么？”

金路云想说的不是这个。金路云和姜澯熙已经在一起很久了，从练习生时期到出道，再到姜澯熙长大成年，从宝宝长成翩翩少年。金路云很庆幸自己能够陪伴姜澯熙长大，在疲惫又迷茫的日子里能够给予他支撑和无限的爱意，也庆幸姜澯熙给自己的生活带来了更多的色彩和笑意。  
但是，澯尼不是未成年嘛...

金路云有点心不在焉，姜澯熙嘴上叨叨个不停，说到高兴的地方时脑袋还要蹭一蹭金路云的颈窝，细软的发丝挠的金路云心痒痒，小细腿更是一会儿钻进去一会儿抽出去，膝盖偶尔轻轻蹭到小路云，更是让金路云忍不住倒吸一口凉气。几个回合下来，金路云已经完全硬挺，下身被内裤紧紧包裹着，勒的好不难受。比姜澯熙的脑袋反应更快的是姜澯熙的腿。姜澯熙愣了几秒才反应过来，随后又接着开始自说自话。  
澯尼真的是不管哥哥死活呢。  
金路云暗暗想着，决定好好惩罚姜澯熙一番。  
金路云一手搂住姜澯熙的脖子，一手抓着姜澯熙的手往自己下体摸去。  
“嗯？哥你要干什么？”  
“主动钻进哥哥被子里的时候就该做好觉悟了！”  
金路云一个翻身把姜澯熙压在下面，姜澯熙下意识地反抗，但是接着又放弃了，告诉自己还是认命吧。金路云把小孩的心理斗争尽收眼底，好笑地亲了亲姜澯熙的额头，姜澯熙紧闭着眼睛，准备迎接宁静后的暴风雨。  
“澯尼啊，睁开眼睛看看哥。”金路云有点引诱的意思。  
“不要。”  
金路云已经习惯了姜澯熙的拒绝，不在意地笑笑。随后，铺天盖地的吻降落在姜澯熙软软的嘴巴上，金路云一边吻一边解开姜澯熙睡衣的扣子，大手攀上姜澯熙的胸膛，轻轻揉捏姜澯熙已经挺立的红樱。金路云的吻慢慢转移战地到脖颈和耳垂处，轻轻吸咬姜澯熙饱满的耳垂。  
“宝宝，把腿分开点。”  
姜澯熙犹豫了一会儿，还是慢吞吞地张开了腿，金路云半是奖励半是安抚地在耳边落下一吻，轻轻说：“wuli澯尼做得好。”  
金路云把姜澯熙的睡衣剥去，轻轻握住肉芽慢慢揉搓，难耐的喘息从姜澯熙的口中泄出来，紧皱的眉头诉说着他的后悔。金路云边揉动着姜澯熙的下身，一边吮吸他胸前的红点，姜澯熙情难自禁地搂住金路云的脖子，舒服到脚趾蜷缩，不一会儿就射在了金路云手中。姜澯熙射完后松了一口气，躺在床上大口呼吸。  
“这才是开始。”  
金路云的用中指沾满了精华，往姜澯熙的狭窄的秘密甬道探去。初尝禁果的姜澯熙连一根手指也难以容忍，浑圆的屁股左右摆动表示不满。  
“忍一下哦澯尼，很快就好了。”金路云也忍得难受，耐着性子给姜澯熙扩张。手指努力地寻找那一个凸起，果不其然，金路云一碰到那点，像是打开了姜澯熙的开关，羞耻又难抑的呻吟声从唇齿间泄出，已经软塌塌的前面又硬挺了几分。

好不容易做好了扩张，金路云忍无可忍无需再忍。  
“帮哥脱掉。”姜澯熙乖乖地听从金路云的命令，脱掉金路云的内裤。金路云的性器被棉内裤释放，尺寸还是妥妥的吓了姜澯熙一跳，难道个头大的人哪里都大么？  
“哥...？”姜澯熙有点害怕和犹豫，抬头可怜兮兮地望着金路云。金路云看着姜澯熙无辜的眼神，只觉得他在邀请自己。  
金路云把姜澯熙翻了个身，屁股朝上，慢慢地试图把分身挺入狭窄的甬道。  
“啊——痛——”姜澯熙吃痛的大喊，臀肉一顿一顿地抽搐。金路云掰过姜澯熙的脑袋安抚地亲吻，手揉捏着胸前的粉色肉粒，趁着姜澯熙爽到的时候，挺动腰身一点点把肉/棒契了进去。姜澯熙的后穴已经被撑到了极限，肉壁紧紧吸附着金路云的分身。  
“澯尼啊放松哦。”  
金路云尽可能温柔地挺动起来，姜澯熙的后穴逐渐变得湿润，呻吟声也从痛苦转向含糊不清的咕噜声。  
“澯尼啊，叫点好听的。”  
姜澯熙没有精神去理会恶趣味的金路云，身后堆积的欲望让他无暇顾及其他，身上的男人一次次的撞击擦过敏感点，姜澯熙每一根发丝都在诉说着快乐。  
金路云提着姜澯熙的软腰让他跪趴在床上，双手掐着姜澯熙的细腰，重重的撞击花心，顶在屁股的软肉上，激起一层层肉浪。金路云很早以前就想这样做了，他最喜欢姜澯熙挺翘的屁股，摸上去又软又欲，真想狠狠地操上一把。想着想着又在屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌，引得姜澯熙的后穴一阵收缩，红红的屁股蛋看着像蜜桃，诱惑人心。姜澯熙似乎感受到了金路云对着自己屁股炙热的视线，不安的扭动着，后穴还使劲夹着金路云的分身。  
金路云暗骂一声“骚货”，加快了撞击的速度。  
“啊—不行了，哥哥...路云哥...”姜澯熙开始求饶，生理性的泪水垂直低落在枕头上。  
“澯尼这么不耐操可不行啊。”  
金路云抽出分身，把已经任人摆弄的姜澯熙翻身朝上，一个挺身重新进入温暖的通道。金路云的粗硬挺直毫不怜惜地顶开花心，长驱直入地在温热弹软的窄道里大肆抽查。姜澯熙一脸潮红，浑身发热，承受着男人的粗壮在自己身体内猛烈的操干。  
被子已经滑落在腿间，春色满园关不住，淫乱的下身暴露在空气中。姜澯熙羞地睁不开眼。  
金路云猛烈的撞击敏感点，姜澯熙的小穴便紧紧绞着金路云。金路云狠狠地撞击花心百十下，姜澯熙终于承受不住快感，双腿紧紧夹着金路云的腰高潮了，前后夹击，后穴紧紧地咬着金路云的分身，前方一直被冷落的分身也泄在了金路云的小腹上。  
“没有人帮忙澯尼也能射啊。”金路云调笑地说道，羞的姜澯熙扭过头不看他。“等等我哦宝宝，马上就好。”  
金路云激烈地在姜澯熙体内发泄剩余的欲望，肉棒不断顶开肉壁刺进穴口，在姜澯熙的身体里进进出出，此时的姜澯熙已经累到不行，只从嗓子里冒出舒服的呻吟声。  
“哥哥，路云哥，爱你。”  
金路云心脏瞬时被击中了一般，在姜澯熙体内迅速抽插了数十个来回，终于泄在了姜澯熙软热的穴内。  
“宝宝，生日快乐。”


End file.
